


Next to Sun and Stars

by dreamland_denials



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Gladio is a romantic but can't romance for shit, Humor, Ignis is smitten for an actual ray of sunshine, Love Confessions, M/M, Noct's perfect date is fishing, One Shot, Prom is a nervous gay wreck, courting through animal crossing, the boys play animal crossing, there's like one good pun in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamland_denials/pseuds/dreamland_denials
Summary: "Did you give him a ring?" Noctis squints his eyes at his screen, opening and closing the ring box sitting on Raymond's desk."Whaaaa," Prompto laughs weakly, "no, dude, what? That's crazy. He already had that.""Prompto," Noctis turns his character to directly face Prompto's character, "this has gone too far."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Next to Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first FFXV fanfic! There was another promnis animal crossing fic and it was so cute that I wanted to write one too!! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

There were some days when they just sat together in Noct's living room and watched TV in silence. After a couple of hours, Ignis would start cooking dinner, Prompto would eagerly jump up to help, and Noctis would take a pre-meal nap against Gladio’s shoulder as he switches the channel to a soap opera. Those were good days, relaxing days.

Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. 

"So you're telling me," Noctis leans forward, head in hands, "that you traded Kiki, Marina, Zucker, and ten million bells for Raymond." 

Prompto laughs, leaning back to sink into the couch, "listen, I know how that sounds-"

"You promised Zucker for me, Prompto," Noctis deadpans, staring at the ground, "and you traded him for fucking _Raymond_." 

"Hey man, I really wanted him!" Prompto shouts. "I'm really sorry, buddy, but I used the rest of my Nook Miles Tickets and I still couldn't find him. I have Snake, though, if you want him?"

"You're a fucking snake," Noctis hisses and Prompto gasps, drawing a hand up to his chest. 

"Easy Princess," Gladio says, eyes glued to his own Switch, "what's going on with Raymond?" 

"Prompto couldn't wait until I got Raymond to trade for Zuker, and now he doesn't even have Zuker!" Noctis glares at Prompto, but the literal incarnation of sunshine starts to genuinely look guilty and _Gods._ He sees why Ignis has such a hard time saying no to the guy. "But it's okay, man, just give me Snake." 

Prompto bounces back up and grabs his Switch, smiling so bright Noctis wouldn't doubt if he actually was the physical embodiment of sunlight. 

"Alrighty, just let me open my gates, I think he's in boxes," Prompto says as Noctis runs to his airport. 

After Noctis finishes talking to Snake, he runs to Raymond's house.

"Did you give him a ring?" Noctis squints his eyes at his screen, opening and closing the ring box sitting on Raymond's desk. 

"Whaaaa," Prompto laughs weakly, "no, dude, what? That's crazy. He already had that."

"Prompto," Noctis turns his character to directly face Prompto's character, "this has gone too far." 

"Bro, what?" Prompto's character looks between Raymond and Noctis' character, "I don't know what you're even talking about, man."

Both of their games suddenly interrupt with the new visitor cutscene. 

“Gladio why are you coming over?” Prompto groans. “I don’t need you getting on me about Raymond too.” 

“I just want some of your roses,” Gladio says, “but yeah, I did want to see what the fuss was all about.” 

Prompto whines, Noctis continues to open and close the ring box, and Gladio takes one look at Raymond and sighs. 

“You fucking kidding me, blondie?” Gladio waves his Switch around, staring at Prompto, who’s sinking further into the depths of the couch. “This is the villager you project your crush onto? When was the last time Igs even wore a waistcoat? And that ring box is 69,000 bells, how did you afford that after spending ten million?” 

“How did _you_ know how much the ring box costs off the top of your head?” Prompto stares back, and silence falls over the room. 

Noctis looks between Gladio and Prompto. Gladio squints his eyes, and Prompto squints back. Noctis squints his eyes between them. 

A new visitor cutscene interrupts the squinting. 

“Isn’t Iggy still at the citadel?” Prompto asks, watching Ignis’s character walking through his airport. His character is wearing black glasses and a grey waistcoat. “Kinda weird for him play while he’s working.”

A message from Ignis pops up in the game. 

" _Please check your phones. I am on my way over to cook dinner.”_

A cutscene of Ignis leaving plays, and they all check their phones.

“Bet he’s going to make green soup curry,” Noctis mumbles, and Prompto punches his shoulder. “What! Why are you punching me, I’m right!” 

“Just!” Prompto’s face scrunches up, all red and flustered, “just don’t say anything to him!” 

“Dude, you traded a ridiculous amount of stuff to get Raymond.” Noctis punches him back. “Then you gave him a _ring_. You have to tell him.”

“Gotta agree with him there, sunshine,” Gladio says, “just tell him. He’s crazy about you too.”

“What?!” Prompto squawks, starting to fail his arms a bit. “That-that’s not funny, dude! He’s too hot and smart and talented to like someone like me. There’s no way. He’s way out of my league.” 

“Who’s out of your league?” Ignis asks, walking up behind the couch, arms full of grocery bags. “I assure you, Prompto, if anything _you_ are out of _their_ league.” 

“O-oh, hi Igster! Uhh, thanks! Haha!” Prompto stumbles up from the couch, moving to take a grocery bag. “So, um- whatcha cooking for dinner?”

“Does green soup curry sound agreeable?” Ignis asks, smiling down at Prompto as they walk together to the kitchen. 

Gladio coughs into his fist, and Noctis cackles. Prompto struggles not to sound like he’s dying, waving off Ignis's concerned look. The advisor simply raises his eyebrow at the three and continues on with preparing dinner. 

“Aww,” Noctis jabs his elbow at Prompto’s side when they sit at the table, waiting for Ignis to finish cooking, “he made your favorite for the third time this week.” 

“Shut up, man!” Prompto jabs him back. “Do me a bro favor and like, piss off.” 

“A _bro favor_?” Noctis doubles over, laughing into the table, knocking his head against the wood.

“Is everything alright over there?” Ignis calls from the kitchen, not taking his eyes off the stove. 

“Yup!” Prompto says at the same time as Noctis says “I’m doing a bro favor!”.

“That’s not a very bro move there, Noct,” Gladio coughs into his hand, doing a terrible job of hiding it as laughter. 

“Yeah, well!” Prompto’s cheeks puff out, glaring. “Well, at least I upgraded my house! You’re still living in your tent!”

“Hey,” Gladio points a finger at Prompto, “my island is a forest, it adds to the camping look.” 

“Oh, and does the little picnic set up by the waterfall with the candles and the ring box add to that look too?” Prompto smirks, crossing his arms. “It would look pretty with some _roses_.” 

“Whoa, you’ve never shown me that before, I wanna see,” Noctis perks up, and Prompto’s smirk turns to a shit-eating grin. 

That little fucker. 

“Now _that_ was a real shitty bro move there, pipsqueak,” Gladio levels a glare at Prompto.

“What’s with all the _bro_ vado?” Ignis asks, passing out bowls of green soup curry. 

Everyone groans. 

\---

“Oh, Prompto, did you still want Raymond? I believe he is in boxes right now, so you’re welcome to visit my island to retrieve him.” 

Noctis sighs, and rubs his face. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” 

\---

“Noct, buddy, did you download a custom design that looks a sexy fisherman outfit?”

“Yeah, what about it.” 

“Bet Gladio would appreciate it,” Prompto says, immediately making a break for the airport when Noctis takes out his ax. 

\---

“ _Holy_ _shit_ , Gladio, you gave me the recipe for the golden chocobo fishing rod.” 

Gladio tries very hard not to stare at Noct’s starry eyes and mouth gaping open in awe. 

“Yeah, anything for you, princess,” he says, failing miserably. 

\---

“So,” Ignis has that twinkle of amusement in his eyes. It’s a dangerous twinkle. “You set up a romantic picnic by a waterfall that Noctis has not seen yet?”

Gladio raises his fist and eloquently pops up his middle finger. 

“Fuck off.” 

\---

Noctis stares at his Switch screen, “Iggy, are you into Prompto?”

“I-” Ignis clears his throat. “What gives you that idea?”

Noctis continues to stare at the cat ears Ignis’s character is wearing, “no reason.” 

\---

“How much did you spend on Raymond to give to Prompto?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Gladiolus.” 

“Yeah, that figures.”

\---

"Hey, Iggy!" Prompto skips into the kitchen, and hugs the taller man from behind, "be sure to check your mailbox later!"

"My-my mailbox?" Ignis asks, twisting around in Prompto's arms to properly face him, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

"In animal crossing!" Prompto winks, and Ignis's knees just about buckle underneath him. "Hint: we're standing in one!" 

\---

Ignis rubs his eyes, presenting his screen to Gladio. "This is every single kitchen item I wanted."

"Wow." Gladio whistles. "Sunshine is really doing a number on ya, huh?" 

"I'm emotionally compromised, Gladio." Ignis runs a hand through his hair, undoing the perfect peaks. "I'm _fucked_."

\---

Gladio reads the letter, then rereads it, and finally stares at it for fifteen minutes.

_stars for your romantic beach setting - Noct_

Yeah, Gladio's pretty sure he's fucked too.

\---

“Blondie,” Gladio says as he watches Prompto scrolls through photos of Ignis on his camera, “if you confess to Iggy, I’ll confess to Noctis.”

Prompto startles, quickly skipping to another photo, “uhh, really?”

“Yeah,” Gladio sighs, leaning over to stare at the photo of Noctis he’s stopped at, “pinning gets old pretty fast.” 

\---

There’s a knock at Ignis’s office door. 

“Come in,” Ignis calls out and he sees a head of yellow hair poke out from around the door. “Hello Prompto, is there something wrong?”

“Oh! Um, no, I just wanted to stop by real quick,” Prompto walks up and leans against the desk. “I actually had something to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, Prompto,” Ignis smiles, waiting for the younger man to continue. 

“O-okay, so,” Prompto starts, face already feeling warm, “I-I know we’re really good friends and I don’t want to like do anything to ruin that. But I’ve started having feelings. For you. To be more than friends. But, err! But, ya know, it’s totally cool if you don’t feel the same! Haha, it’s kinda stupid to think you’d like someone like me. You’re just-you’re amazing Iggy, and you’re smart and your cooking is literally to die for and-and you play video games with me, even if Noct isn’t playing. Like, you do that for me. You let me take pictures of you, and believe me when I say I could take pics of you forever! But uhh, yeah. You’re super hot and so far out of my league, man.” 

Ignis stares at Prompto, at the way his violet-blue eyes shine in the morning light and how the beautiful blush on his cheeks highlight all his freckles. He wants that look out of his eyes, that apprehension, that certain sadness that’s anticipating rejection and already accepts it. He wants the gorgeous smile back on his face, wants to feel the vibrations of his laughter against his chest as he holds him in his arms.

“Oh, my darling,” Ignis stands, and Prompto’s eyes widen, “if anything, _you_ are out of _my_ league.”

“Wait-so-” Prompto gasps softly as Ignis wraps his arms around him. 

“You, my dear, are so amazing,” Ignis whispers, “so passionate for photography and loyal to an utter fault. I see you work so hard in your Crownsgaurd training, and I adore your dedication to Noctis as a friend and retainer. With you in his life he's happier, and I find myself overjoyed at just being beside you as well. Your very presence brightens the room and it is as if I'm standing amidst the sun. I feel as though I’ve fallen into your orbit, and I would do anything to make you happy. Simply put, I very much do feel the same.”

Prompto wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face into his shoulder. 

“By the way,” Prompto whispers, and Ignis can hear the smile in his voice, “the cat ears you wore when you came to my island were super cute.”

“Yes, well, I did hear how much you liked Raymond,” Ignis chuckles, “but for ten million bells, my dear?” 

“He reminded me of you!” Prompto giggles and Ignis holds him tighter. 

“I wouldn’t call myself _smug_ ,” Ignis playfully scoffs. 

“Does-does this mean we can go on dates?” Prompto murmures. 

Ignis kisses his forehead, “Of course, darling, we can go anywhere you want.” 

Prompto pulls back and presses his smiling lips against the advisor’s cheek. 

“Take me to dinner tonight?” Prompto asks in a hopeful whisper, eyes sparkling.

Ignis feels his heart melt at the sight.

“With pleasure.” 

\-------

“Let me get this straight,” Noctis lays down, hands folded together over his stomach, “you set up this romantic indoor picnic, bought a projector that shows constellations on the ceiling, and put rose petals everywhere, but you forgot to mention this was a date?”

“You wanted to see my picnic area by the waterfall, then you said going on an actual picnic sounded fun, and this is the closet thing I could manage,” Gladio replies, laying down next to him, “but I forgot how dense you can be. I thought it was obvious this was a date.” 

“For a guy who reads trashy romance novels and watches soap operas, you’d think you’d be better at romance,” Noctis snorts. 

“I’m plenty romantic,” Gladio says, gesturing to Noctis’s living room. 

“Oh yeah?” Noctis turns on his side, “Then romance me.” 

“You’re a picky brat that manages to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere,” Gladio turns to face him, “and you’re a reckless driver-”

“Wow, I’m _swooning_.”

“But,” Gladio sighs, face softening as he brings up a hand to brush Noct’s bangs, “you’re coming into your own. You’re becoming more confident, more open. I like watching you fish, like hearing you get excited about fishing rods or tackle. It’s nice, seeing you relaxed like that. I want to make you feel that way for as long as I can protect you.” 

Noctis grabs Gladio’s hand and holds it for a minute.

“Could’ve taken me fishing for a first date,” Noctis says, intertwining their fingers. 

“That wouldn’t have been as romantic,” Gladio smiles.

“Fishing can totally be romantic,” Noctis scoffs, “and we would have an actual picnic.” 

“Planning on showing me that sexy fisherman outfit?” Gladio raises an eyebrow, smile widening. 

“Can't believe Prom told you that. Talk about a lack of _bro_ idarity,” Noctis scowls, face flushing, “so what are we eating on this picnic under the stars?”

"First off, that was terrible, and second," Gladio sits up, untangling hands for a moment, before setting down a bag of Cup Noodles between them, "only the _finest_ cuisine.” 

Noctis laughs, and their hands find each other again. 

“At least one of us can cook.”

\----

"I see that you've given Raymond a ring box." 

Prompto's head lifts up from Ignis's lap to look at the screen. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, was kinda crushing on you super hard. I was sorta projecting. Didn't expect you to, ya know, actually return the feelings."

Ignis looks at the ring, imagining how one would look on Prompto's hand. 

"Unexpected, perhaps, but most certainly something I do not regret, my love," he says, and the smile he receives is absolutely radiant. 

Prompto leans up and Ignis bends down to meet him halfway, and they both melt into a kiss.

If the fall was this sweet, Ignis thinks, then he'd gladly fall a thousand more times. 

\---

"On the first date you forgot the candles, you know." 

"That's a fire hazard, and I don't want Iggy coming after me if I burn the apartment down."

"You also forgot the ring box." 

"Trying to say something, princess?"

"It's-it's just that I don't need it to know that you'll always be by my side. Even when I have to marry someone else-"

Gladio pulls Noctis into his arms, gently presses their lips together, and the heat feels like cradling a burning, fallen star.

For a moment, it's enough. 

\---

“Does this mean we have to give each other the shovel talk?” Noctis yawns, nestling into Gladio’s side for a post-lunch nap. 

“Noctis,” Ignis’s lip twitch upwards a bit, “I don’t believe that would be necessary.”

“Yeah!” Prompto chirps happily from his spot on the advisor’s lap, “Cause if Gladio hurts you then just remember which one of your retainers has ninety-ninety percent accuracy in ranged weapons!” 

“Dear oh dear,” Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto’s waist, green eyes full of adoration, “aren’t you a lethal little thing.” 

“The fuck,” Gladio breathes, “it’s that high?” 

“Don’t worry, Gladdy,” Noctis raises his arm slowly to pat his cheek, fighting through another yawn, “Iggy would probably take you out first anyway.” 

“Jee, thanks for the vote of confidence in your shield,” Gladio mutters, and turns on the TV. 

Silence falls over the room as a random movie drolls on. Prompto is showing Ignis photos on his camera, and they pose for a couple of selfies together. Noctis shifts at his side, and Gladio raises his arm to hug him closer to his side. 

It was a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Tell me what ya think! I had some more for this but it'd work better as an epilogue. Let me know if ya want more!


End file.
